easycraftsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Meganhassler/Craft books for dad!
Moms aren't the only ones who can show kids how to craft and make fun projects. Dads can also knit, build rope bridges, make board games, and do leather tooling. There are many crafts and projects out there for everyone. Find out what you want to make with your dad or special guy and give him the gift of crafting with you. Here are some books that have a variety of projects for your dad. Knitting With Balls: A Hands-On Guide to Knitting for the Modern Man Michael del Vecchio This book offers an overview of the knitting basics with clear illustrations of the techniques, 22 fun patterns, and then advice for adjusting patterns in the future as one progresses as a knitter. There are patterns for accessories, sweaters and jackets and home gear in the book. Some patterns from the book include: a cable-knit laptop cover, a beer bottle cozy, a wallet and business card holder, sweaters and utility cloths. The patterns range in skill-level required and the book is accessible to all levels of knitters. The Knitting Man(ual): 20+ Projects for Guys Kristin Spurkland '' This guide to knitting is complete with an essay on the history of knitting going back to when it was a career in the professional guilds. It also includes a section with basic vocabulary for knitters. This book has 22 patterns including: a throw, slippers, two pairs of socks, seven sweaters (one a cardigan), a hooded vest, several hats and scarves, mittens and gloves. Many of the patterns have a section with other suggestions or "options" for the pattern. Man Crafts: Leather Tooling, Fly Tying, Ax Whittling, and Other Cool Things to Do (Popular Mechanics) ''The Editors of Popular Mechanics After World war II Popular Mechanics was asked by the U.S. Army to help the servicemen to find new jobs. Popular Mechanic put together ten pamphlets that taught "fun and profitable" skills. This is the first time the books have been reprinted in a single volume with the original artwork. This book is a great source to get ideas for a new hobby from or just to find a new project to work on. Geek Dad: Awesomely Geeky Projects and Activities for Dads and Kids to Share Ken Denmead Whether you are into role-playing games, robots, dragons, or building things in general you will love this book. Being a geek is something to be proud of, and now the kids can be introduced to the world of geek crafts with dad. This book features crafts like pirate cartography, creating board games, do-it-yourself coloring books, how to make a slip and slide, fly a kite at night, and build-your-own outdoor movie theatre. Each project includes the difficulty levels, costs, material lists, and a break down of tasks that can be given to the little ones. Handy Dad: 25 Awesome Projects for Dads and Kids Todd Davis This book features projects for dads to make with and for their kids. The projects range from easy five minute projects to weekend long projects. Each project featured instructions, photos and information on the difficulty level. The book is split into three sections: Easy Projects: Lava Lamp, Bombproof Paper Airplane, Water Pressurized Rocket and a Slip n Slide. Afternoon Projects: Tie Dye, Rope Swing, Tire Swing, Slingshot, Water Balloon Launcher, Bird Feeder, Sand Candles, Angel Wings, Climbing Wall Weekend Projects: Skate Longboard, Dollhouse, Treasure Chest, Bike Jump, Zip Line, Tree House, Stunt Dummy, Light Box, Half Pipe, Rope Bridge, Circus Tent,and a Go Cart. Category:Father's Day Category:Blog posts